Sean's Story
Sean's Story Intro: Sean was once an ordinary elf who lived a boring life in Eryuell Island until the war started... Part 1:The Seeker?The War? 2 months before the war started in Eryuell,Sean was tired of his boring life and wanted to go to other continents,such as Bermesiah.So every day he would try to find food and equipment for his journey,but on the way home he found an opening in this large cliff and started to explore the place.He found this shrine that holds a weapon called an Arm-blade.Sean suddenly encountered a spirit and started questioning: Sean:Who are you? Spirit:I am the Spirit of Warning here to tell you that the future you are about to experience is terrible. Sean:Really?How? Spirit:The future will be covered with war and hatred,the one who started all of this would be Dark Lady Kaze'aze. Sean:Kaze'aze? Spirit:She is the mastermind of evil and would do anything to start war. Sean:But why are you telling me this? Spirit:Because you are the only elf that I met who has a heart of peace,not heroic stature.If that happens I must tell you that you are the true Seeker. Sean:Seeker? Spirit:A person that seeks true peace for all beings. Sean:Hmm,I don't know,all I want to do is to get off this island and travel the world. Spirit:Hmmm,I know what you should do,take that Arm-Blade and wear it. And Sean did so,he picked it up,tied it on his arm and started to glow light. Spirit:I knew it!You are the Seeker of this world! Sean:Ok,so what should I now? Spirit:You must prepare for the war,I believe that the elves would survive the onslaught after the attack on Eryuell Island,and that they would track Kaze'aze's movements. Sean:I see,I will train. Spirit:There is one more thing I must tell you,it's not clear but I sense that all your relatives will die but only one will survive. Sean:Who will survive? Spirit:I can't get a grip on the name but he will be the last Druid. Sean:Ok,I understand.Farewell,Spirit. So for the next 2 months Sean trained to the best of his abilities to prepare.He even got the Blade to make him transform into a Bear-cat. Part 2:The Massacre One day,Sean climbed a tree for lookout,for about 2 hours he saw nothing,but then an explosion came from the direction of his village. When he went to the village he saw nothing but pure horror,everyone was dead,his brothers,his sisters,and his parents.When he explored further he saw Kanavan Knights,they were possessed by evil.But then he saw Ryan lunging at them with an axe. Ryan:Who are you people killing my relatives and family!? The Kanavan Knights gave no answer and one them tried to decapitate Ryan.Ryan wasn't fast enough to evade he braced himself.Then everything went blank,suddenly Sean was in front of Ryan bleeding from his blocking blade.. Sean:Get.....Away....FROM HIM! The Knights ganged on him all at once Sean made no response when they were closing in. Sean:Bear... They were 3 feet from him. Sean:Cat... They were in front of his face Sean:COMMANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then they all were torn apart by his anger.Sean,then collasped. Part 3:The War Has Ended? By the time the war in Eryuell ended Sean awakened from his coma. He was curious about what has happened back then. The elves told him that the Humans have decided to ally with them and drove evil back to whence it came. Sean could now journey on to other lands now. So Sean hurried on his boat and landed in Alcrubra and settled the Goblin-Insect war then journeyed on into Bermesiah. He was shocked about what was happening in Bermesiah,there was a war going on in the Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms.He fought in the war secretly until the Serdin Queen died.The Kanavan Kingdom came to there senses and they started to send trackers to find the Dark Queen Kaze'aze just as the Spirit expected he decided to find join the chase but they've already started their adventure.So Sean has to find them on his own. Part 4:Search for Grand Chase When Sean went to find them he saw the trail of defeated monsters they've killed.He was on their tail until he hit Elven Forest.He found his cousin Ryan trying to save Elven Forest from orcs.Ryan suddenly ran for some strange reason,but then a giant shadow went on the ground.It's was a troll with nails throughout it's body,he decided to catch up with Ryan to team up but it was too late the troll had snuck behind Sean and whacked him.He flew from the Bermesiah Continent to Alcrubra,he fainted after he crashed.When he woke up he was in a cave of crystals and insects.He recgonized their faces,they were part of the earlier war in Alcrubra.But instead of aiding Sean they were eating him alive so Sean stood up and tried to run out of the cave.Then Arayas,the new queen of the insects,blocked the exit.He didn't want to hurt those he settled with so he only jumped on her and ran out.Then,he gave up on trying to find GC on foot,instead he sent them a letter about him joining them. Part 5:Gaikoz Ambush But something was troubling Sean,he sensed that a ghost knight named Gaikoz was going to invade both Kingdoms while they're too busy with Kaze'aze.So the letter will have to wait,he set out for Gaikoz Castle.When he was an acre away from the castle,he could only see skeleton soldiers marching for the capital,He then summoned 3 Bear-cats to help him with the ambush.Sean fought strong and hard,fighting his way to the castle,after 5 min. he was at the door.He broke the door and started to fight his way upstairs.At some time,Grand Chase actually caught up to him: Sean:Hello,I'm Sean the Seeker Elesis:Who cares,just get out of our way! Arme:Wait,Elesis,does that name sound familiar to you? Elesis:......Nope,nothing! Arme:Oh,I remember!You're that guy who said you wanted to be in our group^^! Ryan:Hehe~,that was funny! Sean:D:<,anyways follow me I'll cut your way through. Elesis:Come on,Let's go! Part 6:Conclusion Sean made it to the top where he had a showdown between Gaikoz and him.They fought with skill and speed,but Sean was hit by Gaikoz's 1000 Slash attack and fell on the ground on his face. Gaikoz:Had~huff~Enough~puff~? Sean:Heh,ya I do.oh and by the way,I was stalling you. Sean:Now guys! Elesis:Ok!Attack! After the Battle: Lire:AHHHH! Arme:Ugh...Lire.... Elesis:He too strong,Ryan,do something... Ryan:Hahh!Ressurection!(Collaspes on the floor) Sean:Hmm,Thanks Ryan! Ryan:~Thumbs Up~ Sean:Now Die Gaikoz!Bear-cat Commander! After that: Ronan:Hey,what happened?! Sean:They had overflows from the battle but I think they should be fine! Ronan:Hmmm,since you guys beat Gaikoz,I'll join you. Elesis:... Ronan:I'll help you defeat Kaze'aze. Elesis:......ok......... Sean:Yay!